A Perfect Christmas
by dancerfreak
Summary: One of the wildcats is home alone on Christmas Eve, wishing to be with her husband. Post- Graduation, read to find out the couple pairing.


A Perfect Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical or any of the sequels.

The lights on my Christmas tree shone brightly as I sat on my couch and carefully sipped a cup of steaming hot chocolate. The calendar read December 24, Christmas Eve. I sighed and thought about my day, alone. My husband had to be gone all day today. He had a basketball practice and then a game later on that day. He was on the team with most of the wildcats, except the girls and Ryan of course. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking about East High's own Ryan Evans, drama King to the extraordinaire, suiting up in a Wildcats uniform to play a championship game, even after he was the mascot. The thought escaped my mind and then I slipped back into my state of loneliness.

Earlier that day, I was to celebrate Christmas at my mom's house. It wasn't such a tranquil affair, as one would call it. I mean, Christmas is supposed to be a happy time that one spends with family. Our affair was quite the opposite. I had told my mom that I would come over early to help her set up. The party was to be starting around 1, so I told her I would be there around 11. So, when ten thirty rolled around, I gathered up my presents for them and loaded up my car's trunk. I got in, put the keys in the ignition and couldn't keep myself from thinking about how my husband used to drive us everywhere, wherever we went. I missed him, but I wasn't going to let that show. I turned on the radio, and our song was on. After about thirty seconds of it, I turned off the radio and just decided to drive in silence.

I pulled up to my mom's house around ten fifty. I got out of my car and popped the trunk open. I gathered up the presents and slammed the trunk. It was heavy and usually, my husband would do that. I sighed, not wanting to let my emotions show. I locked the car and walked up the steps to my mom's porch. I knocked on the door and she answered it immediately.

"Oh honey! I've missed you, come in, come in!" she said and ushered me into her house. I put my presents under her tree and followed her into the kitchen. I was immediately sent to work, making sugar cookies. They were done around 1 when everyone was coming in.

So far, my mom hadn't noticed that my husband wasn't here. Although, things went downhill after my brother and his wife arrived.

"Darling, where's that boy you married?" my mom asked. I sighed. She never liked my husband.

"Mom, he's working,"

"On Christmas Eve?!" she asked, appalled by the thought.

"Yes mom, that's his job. I understood that when I married him," I said, getting slightly annoyed. How dare she insult him like that, I thought she understood that when I married him. Well, I guess I was wrong.

"What? He couldn't have taken a sick day or something? At least to be with his wife on Christmas Eve?" she asked, again, appalled.

"No, Mom, he couldn't. He's a professional basketball player. He can't just take a sick day if there's a game that day," I replied, angrier than before, trying to calm myself down.

"Well how do you know he's not off having sex with some other blonde?" she asked, blunt as always.

"Mom! What made you think of that? I CANNOT believe you would think of that. Just because dad did that to you, doesn't mean it happens to everyone!" I yelled and stormed out of the house. I got in my car and turned the heat on. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. I can't believe I blew up on my mom like that. I needed someone to talk to. I grabbed my phone and dialed my husband's number. I knew he wouldn't answer, but I just called him to let off some steam and leave a voice mail. Just as I suspected, I got his voicemail.

"Uhm, hey babe, It's me. Nothing to be concerned about, I just needed to let off some steam. My mom thinks you're cheating on me, but I don't believe her. I miss you and good luck today. I love you babe. Bye," I said and hung up the phone.

I started driving back to my house. Right now, I just needed to be alone. Well I wanted to be in my husband's arms, but alone, was going to have to do. I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car. I walked up to my door, stopping the tears from falling as I walked into the living room. I sat on the couch, seeing the picture albums from our marriage and our days at East High School. I grabbed one labeled 'LAVA SPRINGS-SUMMER 2007'. I opened it up and saw me and my husband kissing on the first page. I tried to stop the tears from falling but they kept coming. I spent the entire afternoon looking through all the albums we had. My husband and I made them together. Around 2 pm, my phone started blowing up with my ringtone. I looked at it anxiously, wanting to see my husband's name pop up on the screen. I sighed when it was only my friend's name.

"Hey Shar," I said, greeting my friend, Sharpay Evans, drama Queen of East High School.

"Hey girl. Merry Christmas Eve," came her cheery reply. Those words only made me cry harder.

"So what's up Shar?" I asked, trying to hide my tears.

"Nothing, but are you okay?" she asked. Ever since we graduated, Sharpay grew up, a lot.

"I just miss him, a lot. And my mom thinks he cheating on me," I sobbed through the phone.

"Oh honey, don't cry, he'll be home soon enough," she tried to comfort me as much as possible. After a few minutes, I regained my composure.

"Yeah, you're right Shar. My hormones are just going crazy right now," I replied. I could almost hear her smile through the phone.

"Okay. Well, I was just going to drop by to pick up that song you promised me," she said.

"Oh, yeah I recorded it yesterday," I said. "Just come by and pick it up."

"Okay. Thanks girl!" she said and hung up, before I could say goodbye. That was so much like the typical Sharpay. I laughed to myself and wiped the rest of my tears away. I ran upstairs to the office where her recording was. I grabbed it, just in time to come downstairs and answer the door as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Shar," I said as I saw the drama queen.

"Hey babe! I don't have that much time, so if you would just give me the recording," she said. I smiled and handed it to her. She smiled as I handed her the pink case with the pink burned CD inside.

"Here you go Shar," I said. She smiled.

"Thanks! Toodles," she said. I closed the door and went to make myself some soup for dinner. I ate and then I started watching television. I watched the news and dozed off for about an hour. Around 7 I woke up and decided to make myself some hot chocolate. I turned off the television, and turned on the radio softly.

I sat here for about three hours examining the tree, and consumed in my thoughts. Around 11, I fell asleep.

There was a little peck on my nose. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my husband sitting on the floor with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. I gasped.

"Hey baby. I got your message. Are you okay? I wasn't cheating on you and I never will," he said. I felt the lump in my throat get bigger.

"Aww baby, come here," he said and opened his arms for a hug. I went over to his arms and returned the hug.

"I missed you today," he said.

"I missed you too," I said.

"Want to open presents?" he asked, eagerly. I laughed and nodded. He smiled and pulled me over to the tree. We sat at the bottom and pulled out gifts one by one. I got some CD's and a few hats. I got him some new sweats and a new gym bag. For my big gift, he got me a diamond necklace.

"It's so pretty. Thank you so much, "I said. He motioned me to turn around so he could put it on. He clasped the necklace and I admired it in the mirror.

"So, did you get me anything else?" he asked. I wasn't offended, he knew there was something else coming.

"Okay, close your eyes," I said. He nodded and closed his eyes. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. His eyes widened.

"Are you? Are we? Really?" he stuttered. I nodded. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Really? You're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed me full on the lips.

Later that night, we were cuddling by our fireplace.

"I love you Kelsi Nielson," my husband whispered.

"I love you too Jason Cross," I replied as our lips met in a kiss.

(A/N: so, was it good? This is my first HSM fic, so I wanted to keep it a one shot. I'm not too good with updating... I wanted to keep it Jelsi, but I wanted to keep it a secret who it was until the very end. Review please!)


End file.
